


This City Screams Your Name

by dontyoublink



Series: Can we always be this close? [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Just two kids in love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoublink/pseuds/dontyoublink
Summary: Ladybug joins Robin on patrol in Gotham.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Can we always be this close? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795474
Comments: 44
Kudos: 677





	This City Screams Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Cornelia Street" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This one is short and sweet. Enjoy!

“Ready…”

“Set…”

“GO!”

Robin and Ladybug took off, racing across Gotham’s rooftops toward the Wayne Enterprises building. Ladybug knew that her magic gave her an advantage, and soon she couldn’t hear her boyfriend following her. Still, she didn’t relax until the final swing pulled her up to her destination.

She let out a laugh. “I win!”

“Not quite, Angel,” came a voice from behind her.

She whirled around to see Robin stepping out of the shadows. “What? I thought I lost you!”

He gave her an arrogant smirk. “Did you really think you could beat me in _my_ city?”

“One day I will, even if it takes years,” she vowed dramatically, “and then you’ll be sorry!” She shook a fist at the sky.

She didn’t realize the implications of what she said until Robin repeated, in an uncharacteristically small voice, “Years?” He took a few steps closer to her. “You think you’ll be coming here for years?”

Her face lit up with a furious blush. “I mean, I haven’t decided anything, but I’ve been debating going abroad for university for a while now, and Gotham University supposedly has a good fashion design program. But until then, I would like to keep visiting you here. Don’t get me wrong, I love Paris, but something about this city calls to me.”

She knew she was avoiding his real question, so she took a shaky breath and continued. “Maybe that’s just because you’re here. I know we’ve only known each other for a year and been dating for a month, so it shouldn’t be that hard, but I can’t imagine my life without you. So yes, I’ll be coming here for years.” She broke his gaze for the first time, looking down at the ground. “That is, if it’s okay with you.”

Ladybug watched as Robin gently grasped her hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles. In a distant part of her brain she wished they weren’t in their suits so she could better feel the warmth of him.

“When I said I want to be in your life as long as you will let me, I meant it.” The firmness of his voice contrasted the tenderness of his touch. “You will always be welcome in Gotham, habibti.”

“Habibti?” she asked, finally looking up. “Is that Arabic?”

It was his turn to blush, though his was much less noticeable than hers. “Yes. It means ‘beloved.’”

She felt a swooping sensation in her stomach at the endearment. “Say it again.”

Robin dropped one of her hands and placed his on her cheek, drawing her in. “Can I kiss you, habibti?”

“Please,” she breathed, just before he leaned down.

* * *

A little while later, the two heroes sat on the edge of the rooftop, gazing out at the city. Or, rather, Ladybug was looking out over the city, whereas Robin couldn’t stop watching her. Shadows danced across her profile, which only made her blue eyes pop even more than usual. He felt a deep sense of _rightness_ at her being here in the place his family had sworn to protect.

The sound of her voice broke him out of his musings. “For a city famous for being dark and dreary, Gotham looks beautiful lit up at night.”

“You make it brighter,” he said.

She turned and met his eyes with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

He took a minute to figure out how to explain what he was feeling before responding. “You said it feels like Gotham calls to you; it is similar to that. You make it brighter in that there is not as much crime as usual each time you have joined our patrols. But the city also literally seems brighter, as if your presence is pushing the darkness away. This may all be in my head, or maybe the miraculous magic has something to do with it, but either way you make this place better. It is not just calling to you; it is yelling, crying out how it needs you.”

“Oh, the city needs me?” She gave him a teasing look that was somehow still soft. “What about you?”

He thought about how much easier it was to smile and laugh now, about her friends who were slowly becoming his friends, about how he had become a less brutal but more efficient fighter. “Yes, habibti,” he kissed her on the forehead, “I need you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a vague idea for one more installment in this series, but I'm not feeling particularly inspired at the moment so it may or may not happen. HOWEVER, I do have an idea for a multichapter Daminette story in which Robin meets a fellow vigilante in Gotham who has a different animal-themed costume every time he runs into her (who could it possibly be???). Would people be interested in it? Let me know!


End file.
